This disclosure relates in general to electronic camera module testing and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to engagement of the camera to the test fixture.
Camera modules are tested by adjusting their focus by adjusting a lens holder which rotates in a tube or barrel. As the lens holder rotates, the lens moves with respect to the imaging array. The lens holder typically has notches, bumps or indentations that can be mated to a custom tool such that a test fixture can rotate the lens holder while the camera module is positioned to focus on a test pattern. For example, if the lens holder had four circular indentations, the customized tool would have four bumps to mate with the circular indentations. The lens holders are manufactured by various third parties and have a variety of different grips on the lens holder that would require a variety of mating tools.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.